A Picture In Black and White
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is a story I wrote about Sam and Meg. Sam has feelings for Meg, but in those days Black and White did not go together. Will Sam and Meg be able to stay friends?
1. Default Chapter

A Picture In Black And White  
  
[Author's Note: YAY! Finally the new season of American Dreams! Anyway, This fanfic is about the last episode, which was on Oct. 5. When you read this it might be far away from then. There might be 6 other episodes! But this takes place after the one on the 5th. lol!  
  
Anyway, I just want to say a few things before we begin. This is about Sam and Meg, because both my mom AND me think he likes Meg, but they aren't going to get together- yet. Just read it and you'll see. If you saw the last episode (on Oct. 5th) Meg and Luke broke up again ; ( Also, I'm planning on writing a LOT more American Dreams fanfics, so if you like this one, you should read my other ones. lol!  
  
I do not own American Dreams. I'm just a big fan! : )]  
  
Part One:  
  
Sam watched the TV in Mr. Prior's shop, while sweeping the floor. He saw everyone dancing on the black and white screen. The camera was showing two girls, one of them was one of Sam's friends. Her name was Meg Prior.  
  
Sam was different. In that time, anyways. Sam's skin was the color black. Sam was on the track team, and he had just got his first job. He was going to work at Meg Prior's old boyfriend's (Luke) shop, but when he found out Meg went there everyday, he instantly didn't do it. That's why he was working at Mr. Prior's shop now.  
  
Now, don't start thinking things. Sam didn't take that job because he didn't like Meg. Like I said, Meg was one of Sam's friends. Just a while ago, Meg had gotton in trouble for sticking up for Sam at her school, and now they didn't get to see each other much anymore. Sam was so close to getting that job, but he just wasn't brave enough.  
  
Anyways, Meg Prior, and her friend, Roxanne, were on the black and white screen, dancing to the music like they didn't have a care in the world. Meg waved at the camera and smiled like she did everytime. Sam smiled, but of course Meg didn't see him. He continued sweeping.  
  
The only times Sam really saw Meg now was when she passed him in the halls when she was on her way to the marching band. And even then all they had was a few minutes.  
  
Meg was white. Sam was black. In those days, those colors didn't match.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you're alright about Luke?" asked Roxanne.  
  
"Rox, I told you already! I'm fine!" said Meg. They were still dancing on Bandstand.  
  
"But don't you remember LAST time you broke up?"  
  
"Sure I do! But, I mean, he drives me crazy sometimes!" Meg replied, waving at the camera again.  
  
Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Anyway, how is JJ doing?"  
  
"He's still at the marines. I heard this other guy cheated to something...."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't get the whole story."  
  
"Oh," Roxanne started dancing more slowly. "Is he upset?"  
  
"I think-" said Meg.  
  
*  
  
Sam left the store and headed back home, hoping to get back by dinner. He passed Luke's shop, not seeing Meg there that time. He saw Luke inside, who looked up, and Sam quickly looked away, and continued walking. In the corner of his eye he saw Luke smile a bit.  
  
*  
  
As Sam walked, his thoughts turned back to Meg. Like they did everyday. Every single day he'd remember the day they met, and the moment when they were in the middle of the riots...... Every single moment with her would pass through his head.  
  
But Meg had always said that they were friends. And, his mind would remind him, black and white didn't mix. Then why did he like her so much?  
  
Probably because she one of the very few white people that actually treated him like everyone else. His thoughts flew back to when Meg's brother, JJ, had been racing him in track and hurt his leg. Sam had tried to get people to stop in their cars, to help him, but no one stopped.  
  
Because he was black.  
  
Then he remembered when he had got in a fight when he tried to stick up for his friend, and he had gotton a cut on his face.  
  
That was when Meg had stood up for him. They had met later on, and Meg had touched his face then, then they had just stared at eachother for a while, then she had left. Her hand had been soft.  
  
But he knew he'd never get with Meg. It would never be ment to be. No one would let them be together anyways. No. He and Meg were only friends. It was too dangerous to fall in love with her.  
  
But could he help it?  
  
As Sam walked down the street alone, everything seemed to go by in slow motion. All the white people walking down the streets were a blur. The cars were a blur. Everyone's faces he could see though. He hurried home as fast as he could.  
  
*  
  
"So how was your first day, Patty?" asked Meg's mom. Patty was Meg's younger sister, and had just skipped a grade, and was now at Meg's school.  
  
"It was fine." said Patty and the two sisters shared a smile, which was pretty unusual.  
  
"That's good news." said Mr. Prior.  
  
Meg's younger brother, Will, was sitting across the table. The mother and the father exchanged looks.  
  
Will had a problem with his leg, and they had been debating for a while about if they should try an operation to fix it. The mother had done tons of research, but the father was still not convinced. Will just ate quietly, looking cute in his green jacket.  
  
JJ, of course, was not there. He was still in the marines. He would be home again soon though.  
  
*  
  
"How was work today, Sam?" asked Sam's father over dinner.  
  
"Fine, just like everyday." he replied, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"Good." Sam's cousin was at the sink in the kitchen, and glanced at Sam, who glanced back.  
  
Sam's younger sister was on the other side of the table.  
  
*  
  
[Ok, um, it's late now, when I wrote it, so this is how far I got to. part two will be up when reviews come up, so PLEASE review! it will be greatly appreciated! : )] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"MEG! Will you PLEASE turn down that music?"  
  
Mrs. Prior sighed. 'Will you hold on a second?" she said into the phone. She walked into the other room where Meg had her music blasting and she was dancing.  
  
"MEG!"  
  
"What?" said Meg, and she stopped dancing, and saw the phone in her mother's hand. "Oh..... sorry...." she said, while turning down the music. Her mother just grinned, and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Meg grinned as her mother walked out of the room and started to dance again. Patty was also in there, and Will was too.  
  
"Can't you take that up to your room? I'm trying to do my homework." said Patty. Meg sneered at her. Guess things between those too had gotten back to normal. But at school they actually weren't like this. They got alone pretty well.  
  
Patty rolled her eyes, and tried to work on her math. After a few moments though, she got up and went to the record player and turned it down low.  
  
"Patty!" Meg turned it back up. Patty turned it down, and Meg turned it back up, and on and on it went.  
  
"PATTY STOP IT!" Meg yelled.  
  
"HEY! Be quiet or I'll shut it off for a week!" said Mr. Prior, just coming in the door.  
  
Meg glared at her sister, and Patty smirked.  
  
*  
  
The next day at school, Sam saw Meg on her way to marching band again. She had her clarinet at hand, and she was in costume. She smiled at him, and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hi." she said friendly as usual.  
  
"Hey." answered Sam. They paused a little, alittle nervously.  
  
"Well, you have to get to the marching band......" he said, looking down at his feet, and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah, but I still have some time." said Meg.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Another silence. Sam kept looking from Meg's face to his feet, then back to Meg.  
  
"So....... how's you're friend?" she asked.  
  
"He's fine." said Sam.  
  
Meg nodded. "Good," She looked towards her band mates, then looked back at him. "I got to go. See you later?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." said Sam, and he watched her leave.  
  
Sam then turned, and headed to his class.  
  
*  
  
Near the end of marching band, Meg saw Sam standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sam? What's he doing here?" she said out loud. She heard some people saying mean things about him off to her right, and anger boiled inside of her. She tried to ignore it.  
  
Finally, she turned around and glared at however was behind her, which were at least three boys she wasn't sure if she'd seen before.  
  
"Stop it." she said angrily.  
  
"Ooooooh! Meggy's sticking up for Sammy again!" one of them said, laughing.  
  
"I mean it!" she said, almost yelling now.  
  
They didn't say anything, they just kept laughing.  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!"  
  
"What's going on here?" asked the marching band instructor.  
  
"Oh, nothing sir." said one of the boys, but they were stifling laughs. The instructor looked at Meg, but she said nothing, and got back in her spot.  
  
When marching band was over, Meg tried looking for Sam, but he had left. Her heart sank. She stood while everyone else was leaving, and glared as the boys who had been laughing earlier passed her.  
  
*  
  
[Hey! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but the next ones will be a little longer. please review!: )] 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
[Author's note. BOO HOO! Sam's mother died in the last episode! :( This is going to be the part when Sam's mother dies, so this will be very sad.  
  
NOTE: most of this is going to be from the episode, but the last part of it is what I think SHOULD have happened when Meg and Sam were hugging.]  
  
Sam came home, surprised that his mother was up and about and doing very well. She had cancer and had been sick for a quite a while. But he felt good that his mother was suddenly better.  
  
Then it all came crashing down.  
  
"Bring this to your mother." said Sam's father. Everything seemed to be all right, but when they all headed into the mother's room, they all found her dead.  
  
*  
  
The phone rang and Roxanne picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Meg there?"  
  
"No, who is this?"  
  
"This is Sam."  
  
"Sam? It doesn't even sound like you."  
  
"I know. Patty said she was over at your house."  
  
"Well, she was supposed to but she want to a speech thing instead."  
  
"Alright. I'll just talk to her later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both hung up, Roxanne shrugged when she put the phone down, and went back to the couch she and Luke were sitting in.  
  
*  
  
Meg slowly opened to door, and quietly came back inside. She had been out for a long while, and it was late out now. She headed towards the stairs then gasped.  
  
"Patty! What are you doing up so late?" she gasped.  
  
"Where were you?" said Patty. She was sitting on the stairs, looking upset.  
  
"Do mom and dad know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they still awake?"  
  
"No they just went to bed."  
  
"Patty you have to promise no to-"  
  
"Meg, it's about Sam."  
  
"What? What about Sam?" Meg said, suddenly a funny feeling coming into her stomach.  
  
"Meg, his mom died."  
  
Meg stood there, praticly paralyzed. "What!" Meg suddenly felt awful. She had been so busy with her other things, that she hadn't been there for Sam when his mother was sick. Thoughts and feelings whirled around her head.  
  
What have I done? she thought.  
  
*  
  
It was Sam's mother's funeral, and a lot of people were there, mostly black, but Meg's family were there as well. Meg shook their hands as they walked inside, glancing at Sam's face. It looked like it was about to cry.  
  
When they got inside the house, Sam sat down in a chair in the corner, just looking straight, and not talking to anyone. Meg stood nearby, watching him the whole time.  
  
After a while Sam headed outside, and he leaned against a tree, with the same sad stare he had before. Meg followed him outside.  
  
"You're grandmother's nice...... and you're aunt-" said Meg.  
  
"She's not really our aunt," interrupted Sam. "She was our mom's best friend, so we just called her that." said Sam, trying to hold his tears.  
  
There's always a moment where you try not to cry, but when you begin to speak your tears break through.  
  
"I should have been there more when she was sick." said Meg, starting to cry.  
  
"No no, it's ok..." said Sam, trying not to cry, and reaching for her arm.  
  
"No it's not!" said Meg, and the two of them brought eachother close, and hugged. Sam broke down. Many white people were walking by, turning their heads and gasping when they saw a white and a black, hugging. After a few seconds, Meg and Sam gasped, and quickly drew apart.  
  
[NOTE: after this chapter I won't do any more chapters like this, almost exactly like the show, with the ending different. This fanfic is going to go a different direction as the show now. If there's another episode with Meg/Sam in it, then I might put a little of it in another chapter.]  
  
WHAT YOU didn't SEE ON THE TV(didn't really happen in the show, by the way :( ) :  
  
Meg looked at Sam again, her tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry Sam."  
  
"It's not your fault." answered Sam, taking her hand.  
  
"I know, but I could have helped." she said, sniffing, a little surprised, for she liked the softness of his hand.  
  
There was a small silence. More and more white people were staring at them. "Here, follow me." said Sam, and they disappeared to behind the house.  
  
"I missed you Meg." said Sam, after a silence.  
  
"I'm sorry.... I've been hanging out with someone else all this time....." said Meg, suddenly feeling very bad. "I missed you too."  
  
Sam was still holding her hand. Somewhere from inside music started to play.  
  
"I love this song!" said Meg, smiling, but she quickly stopped. She was afraid to smile on his sad day. Sam smiled a little.  
  
"So do I." he said. There was a small silence, and the two of them stood together.  
  
"Want to dance?" asked Meg.  
  
Sam shook his head. "I'm no American Bandstand dancer."  
  
"Come on it's easy. Do it for your mother. She'd probably love it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Meg put her arm around his neck, and he out his arm around her waist. It was a very slow song, and Meg felt strange feelings as she rocked back and forth with Sam. The other boy she had been 'dating' all this time seemed to be pushed out of her mind.  
  
Meg turned her head to face Sam, and she realized their faces were so close together. She swallowed a little, wondering why she felt so nervous. She felt like that moment on Bandstand when she had to kiss her partner under the mistle-toe. It had been her first kiss. But no. She and Sam weren't going to kiss. Were they? They were just friends.  
  
Right?  
  
She suddenly found herself moving closer, and Sam was too. The moon came out from behind the clouds and shined proudly as their lips came together.  
  
[Yay! I got chapter three done! it's longer, just like I promised. lol! ok, I'm NOT going to do chapters like this anymore, exactly like the episode except for the end. But I felt like doing this one because it was when Sam's mother died and it was very Meg/Samish at the end of the episode lol! Please review!] 


End file.
